csofandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1/CSO2
Colt M4A1 Carbine or Maverick M4 is an assault rifle exclusive to the Counter-Terrorist in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is renamed to Maverick M4A1 Carbine in game. The M4A1 is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and good accuracy in long range. A silencer can be installed to this weapon to reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus, it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy in long range. M4A1 is defined as the best assault rifle among Counter-Terrorists due to its fair balance between damage and accuracy, making it the best choice for both experts and newbies. It is also the most used assault weapon among the Counter-Terrorists. Advantages *High accuracy even in long range *Can reduce firing sound when install the silencer *Light weight *High rate of fire *Low recoil *High damage Disadvantages *More expensive than its counterpart, the AK-47 *Only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists *Lower damage if silencer's attached Weapon unlock system The player can choose to unlock the M4A1 instead of buying from shop, by collecting 50 kill points from FAMAS. Variants Gold= Can be obtained during certain events or Combination System only. |-| Special= Can be obtained under certain conditions: #Event: Lasts for a short period. #PC Bang (South Korea): Permanent duration. |-| Monster= This variant has balanced mix of attributes, easy to control when bursts, and B mode allows to install muffler. Special effects: *Unique fire effect. *+100% EXP in Zombie Crush. *+30% EXP for other players in the room. |-| Solo= Can be obtained through certain events. |-| CB Commemoration= Exclusive for Taiwan/Hong Kong region. Can be obtained by participating in the Closed Beta. Users Counter-Terrorist: *Jean Pierre: Seen in posters. *Kwan: Seen in posters. Achievements Gallery M4A1= m4a1ss.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Gold= cso2_m4g.jpg|In-game screenshot cso2_0009.jpg|Ditto, suppressor attached |-| Special= cso2_0049.jpg|In-game screenshot cso2_0050.jpg|Ditto, suppressor removed Specials korea poster.jpg|South Korea poster |-| Monster= File:M4monsterkr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Akm4monsterboxkr.jpg|Ditto, the boxes File:M4monsterchina.jpg|China poster File:Akm4monstertwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M4monsterbox.png|M4A1 Monster Box File:M4a1monster_worldmodel.png|World model |-| Solo= File:Akm4solokoreapos.jpg|South Korea poster File:M4solo.jpg|China poster |-| CB Commemoration= File:M4a1cbt.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M4_cbt.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *Early previews and Closed Beta Test prominently show the M4A1 with an unused EOTech holographic sight attached on the top rails. This was removed during Open Beta Test, but later makes a return attached on top the M4A1 Special. *The M4A1 in CSO2 is similar with HK416 in CSO but with different iron sights and different upper rail. *The M4A1 in CSO2 is similar with M4A4 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive based on the base design of M4A4 without holographic sight on it. *The rear sight used by the M4A1 is similar to those of SCAR-L's. *The M4A1 Monster has nearly similar performance as M4A1 Dark Knight in Counter-Strike Online. *The words "CBT" (Closed Beta Test) can be seen on the CB Commemoration variant. Its skin is also a combination of the Gold and Camo counterparts. External links *Colt M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:American weapons Category:Colt Category:Original weapon Category:Point weapon Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants